


He’ll cherish you if you let him

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [2]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Canon-Typical Behavior, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: He did it. He really did it. He stole her like he said he would.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	He’ll cherish you if you let him

He did it. He really did it. He stole her like he said he would.

Wiping her brows, Adyghe ran the base of her thumb close enough to the corner of her eye to smear away the tears she could no longer hold back, alongside her sweat, then regretted it right away. The two older women she was sharing the cart with were too engaged in their hushed conversation, and the girl sitting opposite her was fast asleep, but the one next to her – Neeta – saw it. 

Saw it, and took her hand with a smile. 

“Don’t be afraid,” she whispered.

“I’m not,” she replied, but her voice gave away the lie, because of course she was. Afraid and uprooted. Again. But Neeta was right, of course, and no amount of crying could have had any effect on the situation, so she breathed in, breathed out and repeated it with more resolve. “I’m not.”

“Good,” said Neeta. “He’ll cherish you if you let him,” she added, squeezing her hand. “Just let him.”

Still feeling a little sore from the previous night’s cherishing, she gave Neeta a smile that she knew looked a lot braver than she was feeling.

“I will,” she whispered and she meant it. “I will.” They had four more days on the road ahead of them, and it was plenty of time to calm herself and accept whatever lay ahead.

Except she had barely swallowed her supper when Kafur appeared seemingly out of nowhere and beckoned her to stand and follow him.

“Like this?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously. They had been given some water to wash, but splashing herself from a bucket was a far cry from what she would have considered getting ready to be bedded by the Sultan of Delhi.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Kafur, waving a hand. “Come on.”

Having no other option, she rose to her feet gingerly and followed Kafur to the Sultan’s tent.

She had never seen anything like it before. It was large enough to feel like a small house, with additional sheets of canvas separating certain areas to give some sense of privacy. It even had a wooden floor, which was no doubt a nightmare to lay out for the night then put back on a cart again in the morning, and a large bed in one end.

And a tub.

It was empty save for the water, but the Sultan was standing not far from it, drying himself with a sheet of linen. He didn’t let their arrival bother him, and ran the sheet across his shoulder lazily once more before he turned to look at them.

She could tell Kafur felt embarrassed to see his master doing what should have been his job and even took a step towards him, but the Sultan raised his hand and stopped him in his track, sending him away with a jerk of his head.

“Sire,” he bowed his head obediently, then gave Adyghe a meaningful look before leaving the tent.

Not knowing what that look could have meant, she snapped her eyes back at the Sultan, waiting for his orders and half expecting him to wave her closer to finish patting him dry.

He did no such thing. He rubbed at his neck, watching her a little longer, then nodded towards the tub.

“Get in,” he said with a smile.

Looking at the tub, then back at him, she brushed her hair behind her ears once more and walked closer to him. 

He watched her pushing her dress off her shoulder, then lowered the sheet and twisted it around his waist just as she let the dress fall to her feet. He even tucked the corner in, suggesting that he wanted to keep it on for a little longer.

The water must have been perfect for him, but it was still good enough to make her want to dive in head first as soon as she stepped into it.

But of course she didn’t.

Knowing that he wouldn’t join her, she stood at the center of the tub and watched him walk closer to her, then lowered herself into the water slowly, enjoying its cool caress and the way his eyes never left hers as she sat back on her heels and waited for him to position himself on the edge and motion her to go on.

Gathering some water in her palm, she brought it up along her arm slowly, only to let it cascade back down across her chest. It made him take a deep breath, then give her a smile to let her know that he liked being teased this way.

Smiling back at him, she did it again. And she liked it too.

She took her time washing every inch of her skin that was above the water, lingering over the marks his teeth had given her the previous night, then when there was nowhere else to go, she dipped her hand under the surface. It made him suck in his lower lip for a moment, and she couldn’t help wondering if she would feel it between her legs again. She hoped she would.

His fingers too.

They moved ever so slightly as she ran hers up her thigh.

The water was slightly opaque with oils meant to soften the skin and her knees were far too close to each other to give him a good view, but he licked his lips and flashed her a smile when she finally touched herself. He even cocked his head slightly to the side.

“And is that supposed to please you, or me?” he asked when her hand lingered ever so slightly.

She dropped her gaze, and it was as good as admitting that it was for the benefit of both of them.

He straightened himself with a laugh, then licked his lips again before he went on taunting her. 

“Is it working?” He lowered his hand from his thigh to touch the surface of the water, sending a small wave towards her. Then lifted it again, stretching it out for her before she could have answered him. “Let me see.”

Taking it, she raised herself and walked to the edge, stepping out of the tub and letting herself be guided to stand between his knees.

He held on to her hand even when he lifted the other, running his thumb across the small bruise he had left the previous night, before finally touching her between the legs. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he opened her slightly, caressing her with only the tip of his fingers.

He felt different than he had the night before.

He was still exploring her body, but now that she belonged to him, he lost some of his urgency. He played with her knowing that he had all the time in the world to find out how to use her, and she couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful seeing that he started by learning what made her wet.

“It worked,” he said in a low voice as he pushed two of his fingers inside her.

“Yes,” she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulder and running them along the curve of the muscle when he pulled her closer. He seemed to like being touched while touching her, so she kept on caressing him even when he placed both his hands on the back of her thighs and pulled her flush against his chest.

She went as far as dipping her head and kissing him. His kiss felt as hungry as before, and she needed to remind herself not to lean into it too hard lest she toppled both of them back into the tub, not even when his fingers found their way to her center once more, dipping in, then moving upwards.

He broke the kiss before reaching his target and looked up at her the exact moment her face flushed with realisation. “Have you been taken this way before?” he asked, caressing her between the cheeks, but not demanding entry yet.

“Yes.”

He acknowledged her answer with a noise coming from the back of his throat and kept his eyes on her face as he circled the pad of his fingers around her entrance.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Swallowing hard, she searched his face for a clue to what kind of an answer she was to give.

“No,” she whispered.

Only his lower lip moved, but as it was neither a smile nor a pout, she couldn’t read it. But whatever it had meant, it also let her know that he would go on with his plans anyway.

“And would you like to enjoy it now?” He must have felt her unease at this line of questioning and gripped her thigh a little harder with his free hand as if to keep her from bolting.

Was this what Neeta had talked about?

Knowing that unless she gave him an answer right away, she wouldn’t be able to give one at all, she nodded slightly.

He gave her an approving smile before he released his grip on her for a moment, only to wrap his arms behind her thighs and to lift her off the ground as he stood up. She held on to his shoulder and let him carry her to wherever he pleased, her heart pounding hard against her ribs as he made a brief stop and grabbed a bottle from the small table standing nearby the tub before walking on to the bed and making her stand on it.

As he finally let go of her, she took a few steps from him and lowered herself on the bed as he rid himself of the towel and threw it to the side. She half expected to be given the bottle, but he let her sit and watch as he poured some of its content into his hand before putting it on the ground.

So she sat and watched.

She would have found it hard not to.

It must have been visible on her face too, because he raised a brow to which she could only offer the coyest of her smiles, hoping that it would be enough, because she had no idea how to tell him that she loved watching the Sultan of Delhi oiling himself up while she sat on her throne of pillows and soft linen and waited for him to come to her.

The grin on his face as he put his knees on the bed suggested it was more than enough. He wore it even as he started crawling up to her, so she couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss he gave her before nudging her to turn over and open her legs.

She did it slowly, staying close to him as she kept her head and chest on the bed, but arched her back as best as she could, offering herself to him.

Her body still needed to get used to him. The oil helped and he let her take him as slowly as she needed to, but he sneaked an arm under her, cupping her breast and holding her so tight that she could barely move. He kept his forehead pressed against her hair, so she could both hear and feel every groan that he uttered, and it never failed to send a jolt right to her core.

He also slipped his hand back between her legs, so every time he moved against her backside, his fingers rubbed her in a way that made her keen for more.

“Please…”

“Please what?” he whispered against her ear.

She couldn’t tell, but she didn’t have to. He kissed her temple, then gave her more. More of his fingers and more of his cock too, and it made her press the back of her fist against her lips to suppress her moans every time his hips came crashing down against her.

“Don’t,” he groaned, pulling her hand away and holding it down against the mattress by the wrist. “I want to hear you.”

She feared he wasn’t the only one who could hear her, but she soon forgot about the people outside the tent, and he bit down on the back of her shoulder with a dark chuckle as her cries became louder with each trust he pushed her closer to the edge with, and it was enough to send her over it.

More than enough.

For a few wonderful moments the world ceased to be anything but her muscles contracting with the pleasure still being forced upon her as he sat back on his heels and grabbed her by the hips to bury himself deep into her and fill her with his seed.

She decidedly held on to that feeling a little longer. She kept her back arched for him and her eyes closed, only willing to open them when he stretched out next to her and caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

He looked as dishevelled as she felt, and it made her want to reach out for him.

“I’ll enjoy coming up with new ways to make you mine,” he mused, and it sent a shiver down her spine.  “And you’ll enjoy it too.”

It sounded ominous. It sounded exhilarating. It sounded exactly like what Neeta had talked about, so she closed her eyes and she moved her face against his hand. This was the second time he promised her happiness in so many days and she wanted to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to be able to stop with these. Maybe because I don't want to... :)


End file.
